Peeking in a Saiyan Prince's Life on the sideline
by SaiyanPrinceTrunks
Summary: *CHP.1 UP!*What Vegeta has how many kids?!?! 5!! When did this happen? Watch and read as Boshi, Vegeta's youngest son tells the story of his father's twisted life, from when he met Bulma to Boshi's Mom!!*CHP.1 NOW UP!*
1. Default Chapter

Hi my name's Boshi, and I am Lord Vegeta's 5th child and 3rd son and do I have a story for you. See now my father Vegeta is a very complicated person that has a very twisted and unusual story that unfolded onto his shoulders, but as we all know my father is not one to tell stories. So I am the one to tell you of this tale, a little story about me.ok actually its about my father but I am in it. Now this story will confuse you to the point where you will be in your seat asking yourself questions and there is no one in the room with you. Not only will you be confused but you will be anxious and also angry, because I am good at leaving people at cliffhangers making them beg and wait for more. So hold onto your sliding chair because here we go.  
  
This story starts way before I was born, on a little rock of a planet called Earth. On this planet there lived a girl, a girl who was smarter than her own good and lived a pretty decent life. She had a mother and a father who cared for her dearly; she had a roof over her head, clothes on her body, and food in her stomach what more could she ask for. Until one day, this girl made a grave discovery; she had found a planet that was much further than any of the 9 planets that the earthlings thought were the only 9 in the universe. This poor simple minded planet did not know of the planets out of their solar system, they only knew 9. So the little girl took a picture of the planet so she would have proof but she could not tell anyone of her discovery except for her father. But as time passed and the papers piled onto her desk so did the thoughts and the remembrance of the planet she had found until one very fateful day. 


	2. Earths Destruction

Author's Note:  
  
Alright I figured I do one of these fangly dangly things to let you people know what's going on here. Alright I slack a lot and to be honest I haven't finished not one of my stories but I have been inspired by a writer on this site, Camaro, her story of Dark Angel is so beautifully written and the fact that she updated every day amazes me! So this chapter of the story is dedicated to her since she inspired me with so much motivation to actually finish at least one of my stories!! So I decided maybe that's how I can finally finish a story because I loose interest and well I'm just rambling now. Ill fore warn you all, this story will get confusing, there are a lot of characters and the main characters of DBZ that I DO NOT own (© Akira Toriyama) The story may at some points go OOC but I will try to avoid that at all costs except when needed. Now with out further rambling I'll let you get to the main idea of the story Enjoy and please review, if you have any questions please feel free to e-mail me.  
Bulma  
  
It was a very cold day that morning I remember it all to well; the sky had just a pitch of light as the rest of the area was filled with thick black clouds. My house was filled with all different kinds of people; we were all celebrating that day because that day was my 16th birthday. Familiar faces filled the room, the scent of pastries and a cake being baked filled the room. Laughter and music was all that could be heard. I basked in it all, it was my big day and nothing could ruin it, or so I thought. Just as the lights had dimmed and my mom walked out with the big cake saying "Happy Sweet 16" and every one was singing to me and my boyfriend Yamcha was standing next to me holding me tight, I knew that nothing could ever go wrong in my life. As soon as my mom put the cake down on the table and I held my hair to the side as I leaned in to blow the candles out a loud rumbling sound outside could be heard. The lights flickered on and off and the ground shook tremendously, the only thing I could see out of the tiny draped window was a large spaceship that had crash landed right onto earth. Floods of memories poured into my head as my heart raced and everyone in the room ran around frantically. I pushed Yamcha out of my way and ran into my study throwing paper all around the room, until I found it, the picture I had took of a planet a long long time ago. I looked at the picture blissfully and a single tear fell down my cheek as the sounds of loved ones screaming in the next room grew louder. I whipped around to see an alien like creature holding Yamcha by the throat and he stared at me long and hard. Yamcha pleaded and cried for me to help him to save him, I narrowed my eyes at him and felt my heart jump as the warrior clamped down harder on his neck causing it to break with a loud cracking sound. I probably would have lashed out at the guy if I wasn't in complete shock. The things that happened next were all a blur to me, I completely blanked out. The only thing I knew was all my loved ones were dead but for some reason they kept me alive. I held onto the picture of my mystery planet close to my body as I was brought aboard the monstrous ship.  
  
Once inside the ship I could see tons and tons of long hallways, I peered down one and it seemed as if it refused to end. My head was forced back to face forward as they led me down in the middle hall. I peered from the corner of my eye to have a look at the alien life forms that were holding me so tightly and leading me blindly down this long hall. When we came to the end of the hall there was a big door with two soldiers, one on each side of the door. They stopped the guys that were holding me and asked them something in some foreign tongue then opened the doors for them. On entering the room my head was pushed down along with my body to go into a kneeling position. I forced my head to look up at the being that I was forced to kneel before. He was a small guy, I mean I think it was a guy, well anyway he was small. I gave him a curious look as a he gave a glance down at me but not for long he turned his head away and told the soldiers to rise. They forced me to stand up and I got a better look at him, he was a weird looking.thing and he had horns on his head not to mention a tail and also well he had some pink and he had a tiny voice making me believe he was more woman than he was man. Even though his voice was feminine and small he spoke with great power. To the side of him was a taller prettier looking man with a bluish tone skin and a green like color hair. He kept giving me long and seductive looks that seemed as if he was undressing me from head to toe. I looked away from him and back at the leader of them, a man who's name I came to learn was Frieza. From what I learned about him, my planet was not the first to encounter his tyranny and it certainly wasn't the last. From the scraps of information I managed to encounter I learned that at that particular moment we were heading off to another planet that Frieza was planning to conquer or destroy. I stood quietly until he had addressed me.  
  
"You, girl, what is your name?"  
  
I looked up at him and studied his every movement, "My name, sir, is Bulma."  
  
Frieza let out a chuckle, apparently I amused the worm.  
  
"Well now, aren't we a funny one. At least she knows how to address me properly, but what to do with you?"  
  
I looked away from him, normally I'd beg and plead to go home but I had no family to go back to.  
  
"Well since you are so well behaved I guess I could let you go back home.but wait.that's right I blew your planet up!"  
  
Frieza let out a roaring cackle as my horrified face shot up to stare at him, he found it pleasing that I was suffering, he lived off of it, like a leech does blood. His appearance and vulgarity made me sick to my stomach, I just wanted to spit at him and turn away, but I stood there, quieter than I should have been. My life force was taken from me; my spirit to fight him was gone, since I had nothing really to fight for.  
  
"Well now, where to place you."  
  
The man next to him took a step forward and leaned down next to Frieza.  
  
"Lord Freiza put her under my care, let me have my way with her." He looked over at me as he spoke these words to his leader.  
  
"Do you really want this scrawny looking girl as your pleasure toy Zarbon?"  
  
Zarbon licked his lips briefly and nodded his head, "Yes Lord Freiza."  
  
"But Zarbon, we never give the monkeys a toy, let them have their way with this one, I'll get you a more spirited one later."  
  
Zarbon stood up and stepped back really disappointed with his leader's decision. I smirked at him and he glared at me not happy that I had won, in a way.  
  
"Now bring her to the monkeys room, I'm sure they need a good play."  
  
I looked up at him and my eyes widened because it was very apparent what he was expecting them to do to me.  
  
Just a few moments ago I thought nothing could ruin my special day, isn't it funny how life turns your plans around.  
  
They brought me to the room and threw me in there announcing to the inhabitants of the room that a new toy arrived for them. I was sprawled out across the floor and I looked up to see two men standing over me with their monkey like tails swaying back and forth.  
  
"Well well Raditz look what we got here."  
  
"Yes Nappa, it seems as if Freiza has given us a play toy."  
  
I glared at them both, basically telling them if you land one finger on me you will regret it.  
  
"Look Raditz I think she's angry with us!" he let out a retarded laugh as the sight of my glare amused him. Boy was he as ugly as he was stupid; this one was called Nappa, bald as a new born babe and as stupid as a dodo. His long haired friend to the next to him was called Raditz, he was stupid and also ugly but not as misfortunate in either department as Nappa was.  
  
Raditz walked over to my side and pushed a few a stray hairs out of my face, I jerked my face back in a defensive manor.  
  
"Oo feisty aren't we, I like 'em wild."  
  
He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to his face puckering up his lips to kiss me when someone walked in.  
  
"Raditz, what are you doing to that girl?"  
  
"Vegeta, I didn't."  
  
"Put her down Raditz."  
  
The one called Nappa ran over to the shorter of the 3 and begged him.  
  
"Awe come on Vegeta, it's been a long time since we've had a girl in here, its very rare for Frieza to give us one."  
  
"Yah Vegeta come on please."  
  
The one they called Vegeta had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, "Now Raditz, or you will regret it dearly."  
  
Raditz let out a long and frustrated sigh as he let me down slowly releasing my hair.  
  
"Great! Now what do we do with her."  
  
Raditz complained as Vegeta was heading back to his room, he whipped around and walked up towards him and gave him a hard cold stare.  
  
"You will be doing nothing to her, understand me?"  
  
He nodded his head really fast, afraid of the smaller warrior.  
  
"Yes Lord Vegeta,"  
  
He gave him a quick glare again and Raditz corrected himself.  
  
".I mean Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and rubbed his temple as he walked over to my side and scooped me up in his arms and brought me to his room and laid me down on his bed.  
  
The one called Nappa opened his trap again, "Awe how come you get to have her Vegeta, that's not fair."  
  
Vegeta looked at the tall stupid bald one and closed the door in his face. After he let out a small frustrated sigh he looked over to me and narrowed his eye brows. He turned his attention away from me and headed to the other side of the room. I clutched tightly to the sheets surrounding me, covering up my body. Although I was not exposed I felt it. There was something different about this one, he was almost kinder in a way not at all like the others, but who was he exactly? And why did the one called Raditz address him so formally? There were so many questions to be asked but I dare not ask them. 


End file.
